


The Lifetime Teenage Romance of Maddie Williams

by enemy_anemone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Social Media, Stage Crew, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_anemone/pseuds/enemy_anemone
Summary: The life of Madeline Williams as told through her phone





	The Lifetime Teenage Romance of Maddie Williams

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my life and what I wish my life was. I also have a deep love of seeing social media in fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! (Longer notes at the end) (edit: I originally planned on this being a two-part fix but I lost inspiration, hope y'all still enjoy it!)

Thursday 7:12AM

 

(Maddie) You ready for today? 

 

(Alfie) Ugh 

 

(Maddie) At least you don’t have to deal with a bunch of ninth graders before their first concert

 

(Alfie) I just have to teach the new era of stage crew. Why did all of stage crew have to graduate last year? 

 

(Maddie) I’ll help you out, we were made stage managers for a reason

 

(Alfie) An unknown and questionable reason

 

(Maddie) I have a second thermos of coffee for you. Extra strong with a dash of milk, just how you like it. 

(Maddie) I’ll give it to you at the station

 

(Alfie) YOU’RE THE BEST I’LL BE THERE IN 10

 

*

_ @MaddieW:  _ Big concert is tonight! Can’t wait to manage the stage with  _ @AlfieFJ _ ! #whorunthestage?

 

_ @AlfieFJ, @RaivisOfLatvia, @HondaKiku, and 4 others liked your tweet _

 

*

 

8:45

Chat Name: Backstagers

 

(Madeline) Good luck everyone! This is the first concert assembly of the year, let’s show everyone what we’re made of!

 

(Alfred) Without stage crew there is no production, let’s go team!

 

(Raivis) Sound is all ready to go!

 

(Kiku) Lights are all set as well

 

(Alfred) Let’s go!

 

*

10:12AM

 

(Maddie) How did the assembly go on your end?

 

(Raivis) Well enough. If you heard feedback during the violin duet it was Eduards fault, he decided to lean over the sound mixer to get to a bag of gummy bears and his shirt snagged on the it. 

 

(Maddie) Yikes, why were there gummy bears there any way? Isn’t there a “no food around the expensive sound equipment” rule?

 

(Raivis) Feliks brought some for us. No messy food or liquids is the rule, we usually have a sandwich or something.

 

(Maddie) I’ll trust you when it comes to sound, we both know I can’t do that job very well. I’m much more comfortable bossing people around backstage

 

(Raivis) And apparently moving pianos

 

(Maddie) Ugh don’t talk to me about that. I know it’s their first time doing stage crew but they can’t really think that only having me, Alfie and Lutz is enough people to move a damn grand piano off stage. 

 

(Raivis) You were in their position too a few years ago, they’ll learn soon enough

 

(Maddie) I know and they have gotten a lot better, I just hope they fully learn before the actual concert tonight

(Maddie) I’ll see you at lunch, Ms. Kirkland is glaring at me

 

(Raivis) See ya!

 

*

3:11PM

 

(Maddie) Where are you? There’s a big debate happening on what toppings to get on the pizza

 

(Alfie) I’m on my way, I went with Allen to his locker

 

(Maddie) Is Allen joining us to get snacks?

(Maddie) And by that I mean do I have to watch you two make goo goo eyes at each other for the next few hours

 

(Alfie) You’re just jealous my boyfriend is smokin hot and you’ve been pining over the same guy for months

 

(Maddie) ...touche

 

(Alfie) I’ll meet you in the foyer in 5

(Alfie) And don’t forget your wallet again!

 

(Maddie) That was ONCE

 

*

6:36PM

 

Chat Name: Backstagers

 

(Alfred) This mornings assembly went super well guys! Let’s make this concert unforgettable!

 

(Madeline) We’re all so proud of the way this concert has come together. We know a lot of you guys have only done your jobs for a few months but everyone is doing amazing! Let’s go!

 

(Raivis) Sound is all set!

 

(Kiku) Lights are waiting for our cue

 

(Madeline) Concert starts in five, good luck everyone!

 

*

9:07

 

Chat Name: Backstagers

 

(Madeline) Congratulations on a successful show everyone! Clean up will be done tomorrow during first period, everyone deserves a good night’s sleep!

 

*

_ MaddieW posted a new photo _

 

_ Picture of a deserted stage with a spotlight left on the abandoned conductors stand _

 

_ MaddieW:  _ Congratulations to everyone who was a part of today’s concert! It was truly a remarkable event

 

_ Comments: _

_ AlfieFJ: _ Nothing better to do on a Thursday night!

_ RaivisOfLatvia:  _ Beautiful job everyone!

 

_ * _

10:54PM

 

(Maddie) ALFRED 

(Madde) MAYDAY MAYDAY 

(Maddie) HOLY SHIT MAJOR EVENTS JUST HAPPENED PLS ANSWER ASAP

 

(Alfie) Do I smell gossip?

 

(Maddie) YES YOU DO PLEASE HELP 

 

(Alfie) I’m here!! Tell papa Alfred everything

 

(Maddie) Ew, never say that again

(Maddie) Anyway remember last week I said I was so desperate for a relationship I would even take a boy? I may have foreshadowed my own future

 

(Alfie) OHMYGOD DUUUUDE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED

 

(Maddie) I feel like the protagonist in a teen romance film

(Maddie) Ok so today after the concert Roma was lookin like he had been crying and I wanted to make sure he was ok, right? So we sat on the stage and talked about it and stuff and basically long story short apparently Roma has had a major crush on me and I agreed to a date with him

 

(Alfie) WAIT WHAT?! 

(Alfie) Well I guess now you know that Roma likes you but TELL ME MORE BRO. does he know about ur massive crush on Gilbert???

 

(Maddie) 1st- you knew?!? 2nd- He 100% knows and actually supports me with Gil??? It’s really weird basically he started this little speech with how obvious it is I like Gil and how cute the two of us would be together and that once Gil stopped being so oblivious we would get together and be perfect together. Than he said that even tho he knows all this and thinks we’d be adorable HE has a massive crush on me. We talked for a little bit more and agreed that we’d have a few dates and than see what happens so. That was my evening 

 

(Alfie) what. the. HECK

 

(Mattie) IKR! I think I’m in shock.

(Alfie) I’m so happy for u tho! You deserve a good guy tho and I know Roma is super into you. He really wants to try for you. 

(Alfie) If he hurts you in any way tho I’ll beat him to hell and back though

 

(Maddie) Aw thank you. Does he really like me tho? I didn’t really think he liked me that much

 

(Alfie) You don’t sit beside him in english class. Trust me, he REALLY likes you

 

(Maddie) Ok I’ll take your word for it. 

(Maddie) I’m gonna get ready for bed, it’s getting late. I’ll see you on the bus tomorrow and we can chat more.

 

(Alfie) I’ll see you tomorrow, I want ALL the deets

(Alfie) Goodnight, Mads

 

(Maddie) Goodnight, Al

 

*

11:48PM

 

(Roma) Hey, just checking in. You get home ok?

 

(Maddie) Yeah I did, the bus was empty for the entire ride which was kinda nice

 

(Roma) An empty bus is always great, no one hovering over your shoulder and no screaming kids in strollers that take up the half the bus

(Roma) Anyway I wanted to say thanks for talking to me today after the show. I’m really glad you did

 

(Maddie) No problem! I always make sure people on my stage are doing well. 

 

(Roma) You do a great job of that, you’re a great stage manager

 

(Maddie) Thanks! I’m only a small part of the team though. Al did most of the heavy lifting but we’re both so proud of the new stage crew. 

 

(Roma) Don’t put yourself and your accomplishments down. Maybe I can take you for a coffee after school tomorrow, as a thank you

 

(Maddie) I’d like that

(Maddie) It’s getting pretty late, I’ll see you tomorrow

 

(Roma) I’ll see you then, ciao

 

(Maddie) Goodnight

 

*

 

Friday 12:02AM

(Maddie) I know I said goodnight but GUESS WHO HAS A DATE TOMORROW

 

(Alfie) YOU GO GIRL

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in three years but i thought I'd give it another go. All info on stage crew is based on my own experiences. I hope you got some enjoyment from this.  
> Maddie- Canada (Stage Manager)  
> Alfie- America (Stage Manager)  
> Raivis- Latvia (Audio Manager)  
> Eduard- Estonia (Audio Crew)  
> Toris- Lithuania (Audio Crew)  
> Kiku- Japan (Lights Manager)  
> Lili- Lichtenstein (Lights Crew)  
> (A lot of stage crew that I haven't figured out yet)  
> Allen- 2P America (Alfie's boyfriend)


End file.
